A display device includes an array substrate, which includes a base substrate and a thin film transistors (TFT) structure arranged on the base substrate. An electric signal may be applied to the TFT structure on the array substrate, so as to display an image.
During the manufacture of the array substrate, it is required to form a material layer with a strong adhesive force relative to SiO2 and copper and a metal layer on a passivation layer and the base substrate sequentially, so as to form contact layers between gate metal patterns, and between an electrode metal pattern and the base substrate. Hence, the manufacture of the array substrate is relatively complex.